Prior small scale oscillators have been directly driven by sources that are close to, if not on the oscillators themselves. Thus, there can be significant electrical cross talk between the actuation and detection mechanisms. Furthermore, each device requires a separate actuator. Often times, the actuator must be integrated into the device itself at the expense of reduced mechanical behavior.